Rayman Origins
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: This is the prequel of Rayman Legends. This story will explain how Rayman's adventures begin and what made him start protecting the Glade of Dreams. Throughout the story, the Orginal Rayman 5 must fight off the nightmares and their unknown master.
1. Chapter 1

Rayman Origins

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Mardi Gras Carnival! It's a time to have fun and get crazy. Let's meet our characters…

**Rayman**: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Origins form. Except he's the leader of the Original Rayman 5. He has excellent leadership and loyalty for his team. He's a ladies' man and the last of his kind.

**Globox**: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Origins form. Except he's the brawn of the Original Rayman 5. He's surprisingly strong, has a vast appetite and Rayman's blood brother. He may not be smart, but he has raw emotions that are scary.

**Grand Minimus**: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Origins form. Except he's the brain of the Original Rayman 5. He's the twin older brother of the Goth Teensie. He's very annoyed with Globox's dumbness.

**Goth Teensy**: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Origins form. Except he's the powerhouse and backbone of the Original Rayman 5. He used to be a member of the five until… well, you know.

**Murfy**: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Origins form. Except he's the guide of the Original Rayman 5. He knows where to go and has the map of the Glade of Dream. He's also the assistance of the Bubble Dreamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: How he became the only one

There was once a Glade of Nightmares. The Glade of Dreams and Nightmares were in peace. The Bubble Dreamer is the ruler of the Glade of Dreams while Mr. Dark is the ruler of the Glade of Nightmares. Mr. Dark was very jealous of the Bubble Dreamer that he gets to rule the happy. Mr. Dark plans to overthrow him and take over until he found a prophecy written on ancient stones. It foretold, "one day, an evil being of darkness will bring havoc to the Glade. But a being of light; a Ray-person will save them all." To stop the prophecy from happening, he travels to the Valley of the Ray-people to end their species.

The Ray-people… a very proud and good race that lives peacefully in the Glade of Dreams with the other species. They lived in a beautiful and big town in a valley. They are all different: some were big, small, weird, funny, tall and short. It was a sunny day at a park; near a river filled with Lums. Rayman is sleeping on the grass while his previous girlfriend from Rayman Origins' Rayman's backstory is watching Ray-kids play.

Then the Ray-people noticed Mr. Dark at a cliff as Rayman wakes up. "With the power of darkness in my very hand, the Ray-people population will come to an end," said Mr. Dark, as he raises his hands into the sky. He summoned a great ball of darkness filled with lighting above the Valley of Ray-people. Rayman immediately takes action and runs to Mr. Dark to prevent him from doing any harm. "Back off, faceless doofus," said Rayman, prepares to punch Mr. Dark as he runs to him. But Mr. Dark shocks him with lighting and throws him into the river of Lums. "Rayman," said his girlfriend in fear. When the ball of darkness hits the Valley of Ray-people, each Ray-person dissolves into air and leaving their clothes behind. "RAYMAN," said his girlfriend, with fear and her final breathe as she dissolves into air. The town is in flames, and the Ray-people clothes were everywhere. Then Mr. Dark leaves as he victory cackles.

With Rayman underneath the river of Lums, he passes out from the shock that Mr. Dark gave him. The Lums then surrounded him when they saw him. One of them opened his mouth, and 20,000 Lums enters his body by going into his mouth. When his mouth closed, his entire body begins to glow with bright yellow light. When the glowing stops, he floats up into the surface of the river, and he remains out cold as the river carries him away far from his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Rayman's New Friends and Goal

The Bubble Dreamer and Murfy were fishing with The Magician, Grand Minimus, and Goth Teensy while Globox is catching with his head into the river. Then the Bubble Dreamer becomes sad, and Murfy says, "BD, you look unhappy…what's the problem?" "I have the strangest feeling that a race was wiped out from existence by darkness," said the Bubble Dreamer, putting his hand in his heart. "Bubble Dreamer! Bubble Dreamer, terrible news," said Betilla, in Rayman Origins form flies to them. Once Globox comes out of the water with a fish in his mouth and eats it, Grand Minimus said with annoyance, "please tell me again, why Bubble Dreamer created him?" "He dreamed what he dreams, brother," said Goth Teensie. "What is it, Betilla? Speak up, woman," said the Magician. "The Valley of the Ray-people! It's destroyed, and the population was wiped out," said Betilla, in fear. "That's awful! How," said Globox, in worry as he eats up a fish. "My fellow Nymph Sisters are looking into it; right now. I hope they would find a survivor." "Let's face it… The Ray-people are gone. That means the ancient prophecy is false," said the Magician. "You mean… our world will be cover in darkness?! That can't be true," said Murfy.

"Hey! What's that coming to us," said Globox, sees the out cold Rayman, floating by. "It's….a Ray-person! Quickly, Goth Teensy! Reel him in," said the Bubble Dreamer. As Goth Teensy reels Rayman to him, the Magician says, "what?! That's impossible! How can that be?! He's probably dead." When Goth Teensy fishes Rayman out of the river, Grand Minimus puts his ear on Rayman's chest and hear his heartbeat. "He's alive! But he could be injured. Let's take him the Snoring Tree," said Grand Minimus. When Betilla picks up Rayman in her arms, she is easily love-struck of Rayman's appearance and says, "wow! I had no idea that Ray-men were such attractive hunks. I'll alert my sisters about this."

At the Snoring Tree, Rayman is remaining unconscious while tucked in a hospital bed. Betilla, Globox, Goth Teensy, Murfy and the Bubble Dreamer are watching over him. Grand Minimus is looking at Rayman's chart, and the Magician is reading a book called "Light and Dark". "Did you id him," said Murfy. "He's Ray-person number #18-1-25-13-1-14. Or better known as Rayman," said Grand Minimus. "Rayman…what a handsome name," said Betilla, puts her hands on Rayman's face. "Anyway… His temperature is normal, blood pressure is fine, and his bones are healthy. But his light life…." Then the Magician puts an x-ray scan on Rayman, and it shows yellow and glowing light; inside his body. "Strange… Normal Ray-people have 50% light life within themselves," said Goth Teensy. "Indeed, it says he's 100% made of pure light," said Murfy. "Could he be the being of light from the prophecy," said Bubble Dreamer.

Then Rayman begins to move as he tries to wake up and Globox says, "hey! He's getting up." When Rayman wakes up, he sees Betilla up at his face while saying, "morning, Prince Charming." Rayman gasps in fear and says, "wha-? Who are you?! Where am I?! What happened?!" "Calm down, Rayman. You're at the Snoring Tree," said Bubble Dreamer. "The Bubble Dreamer? THE ruler of the Glade of Dreams?" "And his assistance; Murfy," he said and shook Rayman's hand. "I'm Globox. Nice to meet you," he said hugs him. "Nice to me you too," said Rayman, as Globox lets him go and stands him up. "I'm Grand Minimus, and he's Goth Teensy; my twin younger brother," he says as he and Goth Teensy pats Rayman on the back. Then Betilla goes into Rayman's hands and says while putting her arms around him, "I'm Betilla the Fairy and Head of the Nymphs. You can call me anytime; dream boy."

"I'm sorry. But my heart belongs to another, and I'm engaged," said Rayman, puts her down. Then he realized with his eyes widen, "great Lums and dreams! I got to get back to the Valley of Ray-people! My girl is in danger!" As Rayman runs, but he realized that's he been grabbed hold on by Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy and Murfy. "Rayman, stop! I'm sorry, but the Valley of the Ray-people is gone. We'll take you there," said Grand Minimus. When he, Rayman, Globox, Goth Teensy, and the Bubble Dreamer leaves, the Magician says, "Betilla, I'm going to my place to check my reports." When he leaves, Betilla hears something in the shadows of the room.

With the Original Rayman and Bubble Dreamer reaches the Valley of Ray-people, everything's burned, and clothes of the deceased Ray-folk are scattered all over the field. "No…my people…. But where's….," said Rayman, while tears fell from his eyes. Then he sees his dead same species girlfriend's red dress, gloves, and shoes. He sorrowfully picks up her dress as he continues crying. He holds the dress close to his heart as he says, "I…. I just proposed to her; 5 months ago. I was engaged…. We're supposed to get married; tomorrow…. I promised her would have a great life and start a family…"

"Rayman, did you witnessed what happened," Globox asking. "Who was responsible for this," Murfy asking. "All I remember is that I was electrocuted by Mr. Dark and thrown into the river of Lums," said Rayman. "Mr. Dark?! So, he was the one who killed them," said Goth Teensy. "He probably wanted to stop the prophecy. He's the being of darkness," said Grand Minimus. "I'm sorry, Rayman. But you are the last of your kind and the being of light," said the Bubble Dreamer as Rayman knits his deceased girlfriend's dress to his red part of his hoodie. "Rayman…. You ok," said Globox, as he puts the hoodie on his head. When Rayman turns around, his eyes glow yellow as he says, "where does Mr. Dark live?"

Then the Magician came running to the Rayman 5 and the Bubble Dreamer while saying, "guys! It's Mr. Dark! He's stolen the Great Protoon, scattered the Electoons and kidnapped Betilla! I think we have no choice to give up. All hope is lost when the Glade of Dreams becomes part of the Glade of Nightmares." "Why are you so doubtful all the time, Magician? We got Rayman," said Murfy. "Just tell me what to do and I'll save the day," said Rayman. "You must free the Electoons, recover the Great Protoon and save Betilla," said Globox. "In the Glade of Nightmares, there are six lands you must go through," said Grand Minimus. "They are: the Dream Forest, Band Land, Blue Mountains, Picture City, the Caves of Skops and Candy Chateau," said Goth Teensy. "Okay. I'm on it," said Rayman, runs off to the Glade of Nightmares. "Good luck, Rayman," said the Bubble Dreamer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The End Of Mr. Dark/ Is this The End?!

Eighteen days passed and Rayman made it to Candy Chateau. When he sees the castle, he spots Betilla at the tallest tower while screaming, "Rayman! Help me! Hurry!" "Hold on, Betilla! I'll save you," said Rayman, as he enters the castle. He sees Mr. Dark on his throne while Betilla is tied up, gagged and sitting next to him. "How can it be?! I thought I killed all of the Ray-people," said Mr. Dark, shocked but calm. "You don't remember me?! You threw me into the sea of Lums. And you made this my fight when you killed my girl and my people, and destroyed my home. This time… I'm going to destroy your home," said Rayman, cracking his knuckles. "It's you. That Ray-man whom I thought killed first. It's time for you to meet your match, Rayman." Then Mr. Dark summons Bad Rayman and runs off with the captured Betilla in his hands. As he climbs up the stairs to the tallest with Betilla, he says, "destroy him, Bad Rayman!"

"Let's dance, Rayman," said Bad Rayman, prepares to fight him. "So, you want a dance-off. Then let's hit it," said Rayman, plays "Watch me" by Nick Jonas; Ferdinand version. This leaves Bad Rayman confused while Rayman does the Moon Walk in Michael Jackson style. Then Bad Rayman decided to roll with and the dances off with Rayman. Thirty minutes later, Rayman continues dancing while Bad Rayman continues dancing, but sweating. Then the music stops when Bad Rayman falls on the floor and disappears into thin air. "Uh-uh! Nobody beats Rayman in a dance-off," said Rayman, victory smiles and stretches. Then he hears Betilla scream in fear. "Betilla! Hold on! I'm coming," he says while running up the stairs to save Betilla.

Betilla and Mr. Dark are at the location where the Rayman 1's final boss is. Betilla is tied up and hanging from the ceiling while Mr. Dark holds her up there with the other end of the rope. When Rayman enters the room, Betilla says with joy, "Rayman, my hero! I knew you would come for me!" "You're doomed, Rayman," said Mr. Dark, combined himself with the Great Protoon. He then turns into a hybrid of Mr. Skops and Mr. Stone. "Bring in on, "Dark Lord"," said Rayman, prepares to fight him. "Gross! That's just plain disgusting," said Betilla, disgust by Mr. Dark's 1st transformation. As Rayman fights Mr. Dark's 1st hybrid, Betilla says, "go, Rayman, go! You got this! Take him down to the ground."

Then Mr. Dark goes to his second transformation; a hybrid of Space Mama and Moskito. "You're going to pay for killing my people," said Rayman. "I'm not scared of you," said Mr. Dark, with anger. "I don't know, M. D. I can see that you're sweating," said Betilla, mocking him. "GAH! You leave me no choice, Rayman. Time to go into my final form!"

Then Mr. Dark goes into his final transformation; a hybrid of Moskito, Mr. Sax and Space Mama. "Rayman! Watch out! He's shrunk you," said Betilla, warning him. "Hey! No fair! And not cool," said Rayman, annoyed. "This will be more challenging than normal size," said Mr. Dark, maniac laughing. When Rayman gives Mr. Dark the final blow, Mr. Dark transform back to his usual self and drops the Great Protoon in front of Rayman's feet when he falls on his face.

Once Rayman picks it up, Betilla's rope gets weak. She then falls into Rayman's hands. When he unties her, she happily hugs him and says, "oh, Rayman! I knew you would save me! Thank you!" She about to kiss him until Mr. Dark gets back up. "NO! I won't give up that easy," he said, tries to take back the Great Protoon. But Rayman holds onto it when Mr. Dark grabs it. "NO! If the light and dark beings hold the Great Protoon, something bad will happen," said Betilla, in fear. Then the Great Protoon begins to levitate into the air as Rayman, Mr. Dark and Betilla watch it. Then Great Protoon begins to glow and brings out lighting strikes. "It's going to explode! I'm out of here," said Mr. Dark, opens an escape pod. But Rayman held him down and said, "Betilla, go! Escape this place," said Rayman, struggles to hold Mr. Dark down. "What?! But Rayman; this is the only escape pod. You'll die," said Betilla, in worry. "Just go!" Rayman pushes Betilla into the escape pod and launches it to the Glade of Dreams. "You fool! You're going to die," said Mr. Dark, escapes Rayman's gasp. But Rayman holds Mr. Dark on the chest and says, "if I'm going down, you are too!" "NOOOOOOOOO!"

With Betilla, she's in the escape pod as it enters the Glade of Dreams. She saw the Glade of Nightmares explode and she screams out, "NO! RAYMAN... I didn't even thank him… Nor kissed him." Then she cries for thinking Rayman is dead.

At the Snoring Tree, the Bubble Dreamer, Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy, Murfy, and the Magician saw the Glade of Nightmares gets destroyed in the explosion. "The Glade of Nightmares," said the Magician, in great shock and he fainted in disbelief. "Rayman! Betilla," said Murfy, in worry. "Even the Great Protoon," said Goth Teensy. "Look! An escape pod," said Globox, seeing Betilla's escape pod landing in front of the Snoring Tree. When they went to the escape pod, Betilla comes out of the pod with a sad face. "Betilla… You're alright. But where's Rayman and the Great Protoon," said Grand Minimus. "Rayman sacrifice himself to save the Glade of Dreams from Mr. Dark. And the Great Protoon exploded," said Betilla. "You mean… Mr. Dark is dead," said the Magician, faints again. "Yes, and so is Rayman." "No, it can't be. We have to check," said Globox, runs through the remains of the Glade of Nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: There's Still Hope/ Rayman Reborn

When the Bubble Dreamer, Betilla, Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy, Murfy, and the Magician made it to the remains of Candy Chateau, they see Rayman's clothes and shoes, and the cloak of Mr. Dark on the floor. "Mr. Dark…," said the Magician, holds its with passion. "Rayman… He is gone," said Globox, picks up Rayman's clothes. Then everyone noticed the light of the Great Protoon created stars in the sky. "The Great Protoon isn't destroyed. It evolved," said Grand Minimus. Then everyone sees Rayman's clothes began to levitate and glow with bright yellow light. Then they came together and formed a yellow orb. "Rayman's life orb…," said Goth Teensy, surprised. "He can be saved," said Murfy, confused. "It means Rayman can reform and reborn," said Bubble Dreamer. "I'll get my sisters to bring him back," said Betilla, grabs Rayman's life orb. When the Bubble Dreamer, Betilla, Globox, Goth Teensy, Grand Minimus and Murfy leaves with Rayman's life orb, the Magician was leafed behind. "Master…. You…. will be… avenged," said the Magician, knitting Mr. Dark's cloak to his outfit.

At the Primordial Forest: Betilla, Holly Luya, Edith Up, Annetta Fish, and Helena Handbasket gathered around Rayman's life orb. The Bubble Dreamer, Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy and Murfy watched them weaving the magnificent moonbeams of the second summer solstice to Rayman's life orb. Then Rayman's sphere and the moonbeams combined themselves as they levitate. Then great yellow light glows so bright that it blinds everyone. Then Rayman appeared in sleep and gently gets put down on the floor. "Rayman is back," said Globox, happily. "Wow! You're right, Betilla," said Holly, falls for Rayman's appearance. "Yeah! What a hunk," said Edith, falls for him too. "He's more than that; he's the cutest dream being ever," said Annetta, falls for him as well. "I must have him for my very own," said Helena, falls for him; lastly.

When Rayman wakes up, he sits up and says, "what happened? Where am I?" Then Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy and Murfy dogpiles on Rayman with joy while saying, "Rayman! Welcome back, pal! So good to see you again!" "Guys! What happened," said Rayman, hugs them. "You died at the explosion of the Great Protoon with Mr. Dark," said Globox. "What?!" "But the Great Protoon turned into stars. And your clothes turned into a life orb," said Grand Minimus. "Then the Nymphs helped your orb reform and reborn you," said Goth Teensy. "Also the Glade of Nightmares is destroyed, but reforms and became part of the Glade of Dreams," said Murfy. "Now that Mr. Dark is gone for good. Peace will forever spread in the Glade of Dreams. And it was thanks to you. Well done, Rayman," said the Bubble Dreamer, as Rayman stands up.

But then Betilla tackles Rayman and hug him. "Oh, thank you! You saved my life and the Glade of Dreams. Pucker up, Rayman," said Betilla, with passion smothers Rayman with kisses. "Oh, yuck! Betilla, we didn't want to see that," said Globox, covers his eyes with Grand Minimus, Goth Teensie and Murfy. Then Holly Luya takes Rayman from Betilla; which made her angry. "Hi, Rayman. I'm Holly," said Holly, hugs so strong. Then Edith says, "hey, I want time with him!" "I want him," said Annetta. "What about me?! I'm the youngest! I want the hottest," said Helena. "He's my hero! So, he's my Rayman," said Betilla. When the Nymphs fight each other for Rayman, Rayman escapes the fight and says, "I'm never falling in love again. Cause no one can even replace the hole in my heart. Not even a beautiful and hot redhead barbarian princess could." "Rayman… Your powers won't come back until you're fully relaxed. Let's go to the Snoring Tree," said Murfy, leaves with everyone and but leaves the Nymphs to continue fighting. But they stop when they heard Darktoons' growling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins/The Rayman 5 is Born

At the Snoring Tree, the Bubble Dreamer is blowing bubbles, Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy sleep; together. When their noises and the Bubble Dreamer's combine, they turned into catchy rap music. But unknown to them, their snoozing rap music is going into a microphone that's disguise as a flower. And their music goes to the Land of the Dead. In the Land of the Dead, their music is annoying a grannie as she cleans and her husband sleeps. When she cracked into anger, she says, "keep it down, you annoying, stupid livers!" Then she hits the roots of the Snoring Tree with her broom. Her hits cause the entire Tree to move, and Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy and the Bubble Dreamer jumps as it progresses. Everything went silent when the Tree stops moving. But then they went back to their snoozing rap music, but they made it go faster.

Back at the Land of the Dead, the grannie gets rabies from her anger. After she was making beheading signs with her thumb, she points up and yells, "GET THEM!" Then the Darktoons does her command and goes up to the Snoring Tree to attack. Then the grannie begins to throw some of her household items into the roots to make the music stop. Then she unknowingly takes her husband's sleeping head and throws it into the roots. Back with the Rayman 5(excluding Murfy) and the Bubble Dreamer, they continue their snoozing rap music as household items were throw at them. But then everything stops when the head of the skeleton husband gets into Rayman's hand. Then Rayman screams, then the head, then Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy and the Bubble Dreamer, and then the Darktoons. When everyone stops screaming, the grannie appeared and said, "KILL THEM!" Then the head of the skeleton husband gets thrown at her. Then the Rayman 5(excluding Murfy) and the Bubble Dreamer fights off the Darktoons. But after a few seconds, the Rayman 5(excluding Murfy) and the Bubble Dreamer gets defeated and locked into cages in the Snoring Tree.

A few minutes, Murfy arrives at the Snoring Tree and finds his friends and master in cages. "Hey, guys! What happened to you," said Murfy. "It's a long story," said Goth Teensy. "Get us out of here, Murfy," said Grand Minimus. "Relax, guys. We got this," said Rayman, escapes by himself. "Oh, yeah," said Globox, escapes with Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy. "Hey! What about me," said the Bubble Dreamer. "Men," said Rayman, grabs the Dreamer's beard. "You got it, slappy happy hero," said Murfy, grabs his beard with Globox, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy. When the Bubble Dream gets free, he starts to act crazy. "Bubble Dreamer, you don't look so wise," said Grand Minimus. "Looks like the old master is blowing bubbles again… Gone completely kooky! It is going to take lots of Electoons to fix him this time…," said Murfy. "There's more than that the Nightmares are back. Rayman is going to have to save the Glade of Dreams again," said Goth Teensy. "Hold on, guys. I can't save the world by myself. I don't have my powers anymore," said Rayman. "He's right. And you don't know where the Electoons are either," said Murfy. "Why don't we help," said Globox. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right Globox," said Grand Minimus. "Indeed. With my leadership, Globox's brawn, Grand Minimus's brain, Goth Teensy's powerhouse and backbone and Murfy's guidance, we can save the Glade of Dreams. Together, we're the Rayman 5," said Rayman, with joy. "Ok, Rayman 5. Follow me to the Jibberish Jungle," said Murfy, guides the team and Rayman lead the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: It's a Jungle Out There…

The Original Rayman 5 made it to the Jibberish Jungle. "Wow! This place is neat," said Rayman. Then Grand Minimus said, "the Jibberish Jungle consists mainly of attributes found in grasslands, forests, and jungles. Various types of trees can be found as well as lots of moss and vines. It also appears that lots of erosion took place throughout the jungle like hidden caves and crevices within the landscape to explore. Since the nightmares have spread, many Lividstones have begun to populate the area and have built shelters created from the nearby trees and vines." "Oh, brother. I love you, but you do attend to talk so much," said Goth Teensy. "Oh, whatever." Then the Original Rayman 5 sees Betilla trapped inside the jaws of a Darktoon, and she said, "let me out!" "Betilla?! What are you doing that Darktoon's mouth," said Globox. "She's captured! Come on, men! We got to save her," said Rayman, leads his team to chase after the Darktoon. When the 5 give chase to save Betilla, they find the Darktoon enters a dead end inside of a gigantic mountain-like monster. "Guys! Help me," said Betilla. "Great. Now, how do we save her," said Murfy. "See the two flower bombs? They make the mouth open," said Grand Minimus. "Ok. Grand, you and Goth take a left. Globox and I will take a right," said Rayman. Once they made the flower bombs disappeared, the creature opens the mouth. Then the Original Rayman 5 enters the mouth, and Rayman jumps on the Darktoon; thus freeing Betilla. "Bravo! Thanks, boys. Here's the power tooooo…ATTACK," said Betilla. "Yeah. My power is back," said Rayman. "Let's go, men," said Globox, breaks the teeth of the creature. "Wait! Good luck," said Betilla, kissed Rayman on the face and flies off. "Ha! Rayman, you're such a gentleman," said Murfy, teasingly while Rayman wipes the red smooch mark off of his cheek. "Yeah, right. Let's move out," said Rayman, leads his team to area 2.

When the Rayman 5 reached to the end of area 3, they see five nightmares guarding a cage of Electoons. "Time to make those guys cry," said Murfy, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah! I've been itching to fight all day," said Globox, bulldozed all the enemies. "The Electoons are free," said Grand Minimus, breaks them free. "Yeah, but what are we going do with all the Lums we collected," said Goth Teensy. "I can help with that. I'll trade you with Electoons I found for them," said the Magician. "The Magician, how did you get here," Rayman asking. "It doesn't matter." "Well, you got a deal. How much Electoons will get with 150 Lums," said Murfy. "2… that's all I could find," said the Magician. "Well, anything to save my master. Here you go." "Go, Bubble Dreamer!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Swinging Caves/ Over the Rainbow

The Original Rayman arrived at the edge of the 1st area. "Hey, don't these pillars look familiar," said Globox. "You're right, isn't this the place where the Nymphs help me to reform and reborn," said Rayman. "You're right. I thought the Jibberish Jungle looked a bit familiar. I thought this place is called Primordial Forest," said Goth Teensy. "Speaking of the Nymphs, we only saw Betilla. Where could her sisters be," said Globox. "Possible captured too. And speaking of Betilla, the Bubble Dreamer says she at the end of this section and prevent the Darkroots from entering the Jungle. We got to after her," said Murfy. "Then let's go," said Rayman, leads the way.

When the Rayman 5 reached to the end of area 6, they fought six enemies, free the caged Electoons and exchange 350 Lums for 5 Electoons with the Magician. "Betilla is just up ahead. Good luck, Rayman 5," said the Magician. "Thanks, pal," said Rayman, goes ahead with his team following him. "Yes…. Thank you for the Lums," said the Magician, laughs.

When the Rayman 5 found Betilla stopping Darkroots, Rayman says, "Betilla… we're here." "Boys… You have enough Electoons to reach the next world." Then Electoons begins to build a bridge. "This is going to be fun. Come on, guys! To the Desert of Dijiridoos," said Murfy, guides his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Hi-Ho Moskito!

When the Original Rayman 5 finds four mosquitoes, Murfy said, "you guys take these mosquitoes, I fly with you." "Good luck, Rayman 5. Go save the Glade of Dreams and my sisters," said Betilla. "We won't let you-," said Rayman, until Betilla grabs his face and kisses all over it. As she smothers him with kisses, Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy and Murfy cover their eyes not to watch. Once Rayman gets free, she gets covered in red kiss marks and jumps on the mosquitoes with Globox, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy. Once the Original Rayman 5 flies off, Betilla says as she blows kisses to Rayman, "good luck, my Rayman!"

As they fly from the Jibberish Jungle to the Desert of Dijiridoos, Rayman wipes the kisses of him as Grand Minimus, and Goth Teensy laughs have him, and Murfy says, "man, you're so lucky with the ladies, Rayman." "That's the other reason why I proposed to my ex-gal; to get girls to leave me alone. I missed my old babe so much. At least I sowed her dress to my hoodie to keep her with me," said Rayman, puts on his hoodie. "Look on, the bright side; pal. You avenge her, and your people and Mr. Dark is gone," said Globox, when the helicopter bombs appeared. "Did you know that we can get mosquitoes to inhale the bombs and fire them at enemies," said Grand Minimus. "That would be a nice thing to do for these helicopter bombs," said Goth Teensy.

"Um…maybe we can use them for that bird," said Murfy, sees the Boss Bird. "What is that thing," said Rayman, in shock. "That's Tchip-Tchip, the Guardian of the Music World," said Grand Minimus. "It prevents anyone or anything from entering the Desert of Dijiridoos," said Goth Teensy. "Men, use your mosquito and fire the bombs at the bird," said Rayman, fires bombs at the bird with his friends. "Out of our way, Tchip-Tchip! You're blocking the road," said Globox. Then the Boss Bird fires the helicopter bombs at Murfy. But as he dodges them, he said, "hey! Don't throw those bombs at me!" "Together, men! Fire at the same time, and he'll pop like a balloon," said Rayman. When Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy fire at the Boss Bird the same time, the Bird gets defeated and flies away like a popped balloon. "Wow. He did pop like a balloon," said Grand Minimus, as he and his team reached to their destination.

"Thank you, mosquitos," said Rayman, as they fly away. As Globox frees the caged Electoons, the Magician says, "welcome, Rayman 5. To the Desert of Dijiridoos. That will be 350 Lums for 2 Electoons, please." "Very well," said Murfy, gives the Magician a bag of Lums and the Magician trades them for the Electoons. "Onward, friends. We must go forward to save the Glade of Dreams and the other Nymphs," said Grand Minimus. When Globox makes a charge trumpet sound from his mouth, Goth Teensy, said, "charge!" The Rayman leads his team the way while leaving the Magician behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Crazy Bouncing

As the Original Rayman 5 walks through before entering area 4, Grand Minimus says, "The Desert of Dijiridoos consists of a big desert landscape. Throughout the desert are a bunch of different instruments, such as pianos, bongos and gongs. Few instruments assist us throughout the world." "At least, this time you said it shorter, dear older brother," said Goth Teensy, as the team enters the fourth area. "At least I'm not into to dark and gloom." "Guys, remember: friends forever, enemies never," said Rayman. "Yeah, we need to work together to defeat the nightmares," said Murfy. "And to save Holly Luya," said Globox, sees Holly trapped in the teeth of a Darktoon. "I want out," said Holly. "Hallelujah! We got save Holly Luya," said Murfy. "Don't worry, Holly! The Rayman 5 will save you," said Rayman, as he and his team give chase. "Hurry, boys! Save me," said Holly. "Hey! No fair! The Darktoon can glide," said Globox, jealous.

"Boys! Hurry…!" Once Rayman punches the Darktoon, Holly Luya is free. "Oh yeah! Thank you, Rayman 5! Here you go… power tooooo…FLY," said Holly, giving the Original Rayman 5, the power to glide. "YEAH! My flying power is back," said Rayman. "Thanks to you, Rayman." Once Holly kissed Rayman on the cheek, she flies away. As Rayman wipes the kiss of his face, Globox said, "ha! Another adventure, another thank you kiss for you, pal." "Oh, come on! Let's go," said Rayman. "I bet it will cost us 350 Lums to have 5 Electoons that the Magician will find," said Grand Minimus. "You know… I wonder how he found them," said Goth Teensy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Sky Sonata/No Turning Back

The Original Rayman 5 are riding a serpent flute as they go through the areas. "We better be careful, team. This place is falling apart," said Rayman. "You're telling me. I'm afraid of heights," said Globox, being carried by Murfy. "Good thing, I work out a lot," said Murfy. "Good thing, I'm not carrying the oafish frog," said Grand Minimus. "Brother, I get that you hate Globox. But can you at least get along with him? Just for once," said Goth Minimus. When the Original Rayman 5 found the caged Electoons, they freed them. "Rayman 5… Well done… that will be 350 Lums for 5 Electoons, please," said the Magician. "Ok." "You must hurry along, fellas. Holly Luya is preventing the Darkroots from entering the Desert." "Right. Let's go, Rayman 5," said Rayman, leads the way. When the Original Rayman 5 found Holly, Holly said, "Hurray! You boys found enough Electoons." Once the Electoons formed a bridge, Murfy said, "here, we go again! On the bouncy bridge express."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Shooting Me Softly

When the Original Rayman 5 reaches the mosquitoes, Holly Luya appeared and said, "good luck, Rayman 5. And save the rest of my sisters and the Glade of Dreams." "You got it! Let's go, boys," said Rayman, giving her a thumbs-up. When the Rayman 5 flies off, Holly grabs Rayman by the hair and smothers his face with kisses. Back with Globox, Grand Minimus, Goth Teensy and Murfy, they fight off the bird enemies. "Hey, guys! Did anyone know what happened to Rayman," said Globox. When they reached the bats and smiling golden circles, Rayman appeared with his face covered orange kisses and said, "does this answer your question?!" "Oh, Rayman. Did Holly get you too? Here have this," said Murfy, giving him a hankie. As Rayman wipes the kisses off, he and his team find themselves in the clouds. "Are we even close to our destination," said Goth Teensy. "I see an ocean underneath us," said Grand Minimus. "Man, is it me or is it getting cold," said Globox, shivers. "Globox is right. It's getting cold… Maybe we're getting close to our location," said Murfy, sneezes from the chill.

"Guys, look at this. It's like an icy land," said Rayman. "It looks like there's food frozen in this land," said Globox, drooling. "Gaah! The roof! The floor! They're closing in on us," said Murfy, noticing. "Fly, mosquitos! FLY," said Grand Minimus, commands the mosquitos to fly faster. When the Original Rayman reached the end, they wave good-bye to their rides as they fly away. After Rayman frees a cage of Electoons, the Magician appeared to them and said, "the Rayman 5, you're here at last. Welcome to Gourmand Land. That will be 350 Lums for two Electoons to proceed with your adventure and task." "Ok. Come on, fellas! We're off to save Edith Up and Gourmand Land," said Murfy, trade a bag of Lums for the Electoons. "Let's roll, Rayman 5," said Rayman.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Polar Pursuit

As the Original Rayman 5 walks through the 1st area, Rayman said, "despite the cold atmosphere, Gourmand Land sure is beautiful and cool…Ha! Get it?!" "Sometimes, I wish I can lick the fruit out of the freezing," said Globox, enters area 2. "According to my tablet, Gourmand Land has two areas: Frosty Delights and Infernal Kitchen. We're in the Frosty Delights; a large icy landscape which features cocktail elements such as giant orange slices, ponds of red fruit cocktail and frozen food. Certain parts of the water in this area are dangerous, filled with baby Piranhas. Sometimes the icy platforms will crumble," said Grand Minimus. "What my brother is saying is true. Which means we have to be extra careful," said Goth Teensy, as the Original Rayman 5 enters the third area.

When the team enters the area, they see Edith Up held captive by a Darktoon. "Hey, look! It's Edith," said Murfy. "Quit drooling on me! Rayman 5, get me out of here," said Edith Up. Then the Darktoon runs off with the captured nymph in its mouth. "After him," said Rayman, leads his team to chase. "Look at that! It can shrink itself," said Globox. "Gah, woah! Watch your step! The floor is falling apart, and there are baby piranhas in the red water," said Goth Teensy. "We can't let them slow us down," said Grand Minimus. "He's right. Edith needs us," said Rayman. Once the 5 cornered the Darktoon, they freed Edith.

"Tasty! Thanks, Rayman 5. To reward you, take my power tooooo…CHANGE SIZE," said Edith. "Yeah! I got my third power back," said Rayman. "Good luck on saving the world, boys." Edith Up kiss Rayman on the cheek and flies off. "Rayman… you are a 100% girl magnet," said Globox, as Rayman wipes the kiss off his face. "Being charming is both a blessing and a curse." "Come, men! There are more Electoons to save," said Grand Minimus. "And more fun with this new power-up," said Goth Teensy.

When the Original Rayman 5 found the end and beat up four Darktoons, Globox frees the caged Electoons. "Well done on your first day in Gourmand Land. That will be 350 Lums for 5 Electoons, please," said the Magician. "That's fine. There's more to save in this Land. Let's go, boys," said Rayman.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Piping Hot!/Mending the Rift

The Original Rayman 5 shrink themselves to get to the bottom of the 1st area. "Here's the exit," said Rayman, enters area 2 with his friends. When they entered, Grand Minimus said, "that's strange… This is the end of our adventure? Here?" "This isn't right. Then where's the Electoons and the Magician," said Goth Teensy. Then the floor beneath the 5 collapses. Then the Original Rayman 5 scream as they fall, grabs hold to a pepper line to prevent falling into the lava and as they roll entering into the area 3.

Once they stop rolling and ends up into area three, they stand back up as they sweat from the heat. "Where are we," said Rayman, fanning himself. "We must be in the other area of Gourmand Land; the Infernal Kitchen," said Murfy. "This kitchen is a fiery underground area which aesthetic inspired by several Mexican stereotypes like spicy food, mariachi music, and piñatas. The basic structure of this area are pipes that can sometimes sink in bodies of fire that are also common," said Grand Minimus. "It smells good here. Smells like peppers, cheese, popcorn, and bacon," said Globox, not realizing the bacon smell is coming from himself. "We better find the Electoons before we're roasted meat," said Goth Teensy.

When the Original Rayman 5 reached the end, they see four baby dragon chefs guarding the caged Electoons. "This is too easy," said Murfy, beats them all by standing on the pipe. Then Rayman frees the Electoons. "Wow! I never thought you might make it here. That will be 350 Lums for 5 Electoons," said the Magician. "Fine… Say you wouldn't happen to see Edith Up," said Grand Minimus, trading the Lums for the Electoons. "Oh! She's stopping the Darkroots." "She might need us," said Goth Teensy. "Let's go," said Murfy, guide his teammates.

When they saw Edith Up, Rayman said, "Edith! We're here." "The Rayman 5! You're just in time! We can rebuild the bridge thanks to the Electoons," said Edith. "Okay, Electoons! Do your thing," said Globox. Then the Electoons formed a bridge with themselves. "Come on, Rayman 5. All aboard the Electoon Express," said Murfy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Aim for the Eel!

Then the Rayman 5 finds their mosquito rides and prepare to level to the next world. When Edith Up arrived, she said, "oh, Rayman. You are a cool and hot guy. Please accept my gratitude with kisses." Then Edith realized that Rayman went off with his pals. "Ha! She won't get me," said Rayman. "That's it, Rayman. Come and fly into my arms," said Edith, opening her arms and puckering her lips. When Rayman flew into her, she smothers him up with kisses. "Was that necessary, Edith," said Globox, coving his eyes to watch. "Bye, boys. Good luck saving my sister; Annetta and the Glade of Dreams," she said while flying away and leave Rayman covered with yellow kisses.

As Rayman wipes off the kisses, he and his allies blast dragonflies and baby chefs and avoiding flames. "What is happening," said Grand Minimus, while he and his team avoid knives and forks. "This place is crazy," said Goth Teensy, watches out for falling ice. "Aw, come on! Hot glowing objects," said Murfy, annoyed while avoiding them. "¡Detener! Si quieres llegar al otro mundo, debes pasarme. El Chili Pepper... (Halt! If you want to get to the other world, you must get past me. The Chilli Pepper…)," said the Chilli Pepper, while sleeping. But Globox beat it up and said, "what did he say? It's like he was speaking in some other language." "He was speaking in Spanish, you oversize blue beachball," said Grand Minimus.

Then the Original Rayman 5 finds themselves in a dark, and Goth Teensy said, "well, darkness and wetness. Where are we?" When they come out of the cave and find the ocean underneath their feet, Murfy said, "we must be in the other world." "Wow, it sure is quiet and peaceful," said Rayman. Then the Original Rayman 5 hears a big and scary roar. "Rayman, you spoke too soon," said Grand Minimus. Then the 5 sees a Giant Eel. "Gah! What is that thing," said Globox. "It's Murray, the Guardian of the Gateway to Sea of Serendipity. We have to defeat him or will never get into the next world." Then Rayman notice the bubos at the end of Murray and says, "Rayman 5, fire at the end of the Giant Eel!" Rayman fires the first part of the Eel, Globox takes out the second, Grand Minimus shoots the third, Goth Teensy takes care of the fourth, Murfy handles the fifth and the Original Rayman 5 take the last of the Eel; together.

"Goodbye, Murray," said Rayman. When the five gets off of their mosquitos, Globox says, "thank you, boys." "And this cage of Electoons are free," said Grand Minimus, frees them. "Rayman 5, welcome to the Sea of Serendipity. That will be 350 Lums for 2 Electoons," said the Magician. "I'm glad we have you. I'm not sure if we can carry that much," said Goth Teensy. "You must get going. The village of the Sea is going into flames and under attack." "Why didn't you say something?! Let's go," said Murfy. "We're off to save Annetta and the Sea of Serendipity from the Nightmares and Darktoons' wraths," said Rayman, leads the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Port 'O Panic

When the Original Rayman 5 arrived in area 1; they see the houses are in flames, and Red Wizards run back and forth with their heads are in the jaws. "What in the world is going on," said Rayman, in shock. "My people! The Darktoons has gone too far this time," said Globox. "You were a Red Wizard?" "We didn't know that," said Murfy. "But if you're a Red Wizard, then why are you blue," said Goth Teensy. "I accidentally ate a blue mosquito, and then a horde of them attacked me," said Globox. "Of course, they did. Anyway, the Sea of Serendipity takes place most often in the underwater world, filled with a variety of fish like ones that sing a tune in a group and the Blowfish. There are also jellyfish, Sea anemone and Giant jellyfish. Another part of the world can be seen; a dock like an area where members of Globox's species reside at, the Red Wizards. The Darktoons have taken over the docks, and consequently, the Red Wizards have them stuck on their heads. Some parts of the underwater world are dark and infested with other underwater creatures," said Grand Minimus. "Well, as we search for Annetta Fish; we'll save the Red Wizards," said Rayman.

When the Rayman 5 enters Area 2, they see Annetta Fish in the jaws of a Darktoon. "Annetta! Not you too," said Murfy. "Let me out! Rayman 5, do something," said Annetta. Then Darktoon runs away and jumps into a warship controlled by a Lividstone. "He's getting away into that warship," said Goth Teensy. "After them," said Rayman, enters the third area with his pals.

As the Original Rayman 5 give chase the warship down, they avoid the helicopter bombs it fires at them. "Hey, man! That's not nice," said Globox, reacting to the bombs. "They're our enemies, you blue glute," said Grand Minimus. "Look! Darktoon got off the ship," said Murfy, seeing it go underwater. "Now's our chance," said Rayman, jumps into the water and frees Annetta. "Yeah! Thank you, Rayman 5. Here's the power tooooo…DIVE," said Annetta, giving their swimming powers.

"Yeah! I got my swimming powers back," said Rayman. "Oh, Rayman. I knew you would save me. Give me a kiss!" Then Annetta noticed he and his friends entered area 5. "Hehehe… I can't believe I manage to escape," said Rayman. "Oooh! These fishes look good to eat," said Globox, tries to eat them but they swim away. "Globox, stop that," said Murfy. Then Rayman noticed Annetta hiding in the school of fish and she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, boys," said Annetta, flies away. "Luckily, I'm in the underwater," said Rayman, as the kiss mark disappeared off his face from the water.

Then the Original Rayman 5 enters the 6th area and find 8 Lividstones guarding a cage of Electoons. "I got this with the power of brains," said Grand Minimus, disposes of them with a teeter-totter and bomb. "You're free to go, Electoons," said Goth Teensy, freeing them. "Well done, Rayman 5. That will be 350 Lums for 5 Electoons," said the Magician. "You got a deal," said Murfy, trades the Lums for the Electoons. "Let's adventure deeper into the sea and brave its darkness," said Rayman. "Darkness?! Glup…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Freaking Flipper/Bad Bubbles and Beyond

As the Original Rayman 5 swims through areas 1,2, 3 and 4, Murfy said, "thank goodness, we escape the last section we were in." "I know. Wasn't it great to be surrounded in that dark abyss," said Goth Teensy. "No, it wasn't." "Brother, you know Murfy is scared of the dark," said Grand Minimus. "Don't forget that he's a goth," said Globox. "I don't, Globox." "A wrecked ship and going deeper into the water. We can handle anything," said Rayman. "I guess you're right, Rayman," said Murfy. Then the 5 enters area 5, and they were fascinated by its beauty.

"Wow! Look at the floor. It looks so soft and squishy," said Rayman. "It is. It's good for your back," said Globox, lays on the floor. Then the rest of the team joins him, and Goth Teensy said, "ah, yes. This is comfy and relaxing." "Let's not get too comfortable. We got a mission to do," said Murfy. Then the 5 sees Darkroots, and Grand Minimus said, "the Darkroots?! What are they doing here?" "Annetta must be trying to prevent them from entering. She needs our help. Let's swim out," said Rayman, enters area 6.

When the Original Rayman 5 see a blowfish and six redfish, Globox said, "time to go bowling!" Globox knocks them out like bowling pins, and Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy frees the cage Electoons. "That will be 350 Lums for 5 Electoons," said the Magician. "Here, take them! Annetta needs us," said Murfy, hands him the bag of Lums.

When the Original Rayman 5 finds her, she said, "yeah! You're here. Time to make the Electoon bridge." "Let's do it, Electoons," said Murfy, as the Electoons make the pathway. "Time to go scuba diving with them," said Rayman.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Fire When Wetty

The Original Rayman 5 prepare themselves before they ride off on their mosquitos. Annetta Fish appeared and said, "Rayman, you are my merman. Kiss your nymph mermaid." Then she realized he and his friends swim off. Rayman gets himself trapped in an Ocean Spider to prevent Annette to kiss him. "Are you sure you'll be safe from her," said Globox. "Trust me, pal. She won't get me in here," said Rayman. Then Annette covered Rayman's eyes and said, "guess who?" "You were wrong, Rayman," said Grand Minimus, as Rayman finds out it is her. After Annetta smothers Rayman with blue kisses, she flies off, and Goth Teensy said, "if you want girls to get away from you, you need to rub yourself with garlic." "The nymphs are not vampires," said Rayman, as the kisses come off from the water. "Yeah, but that's how it keeps most people away," said Murfy.

Then purple eels arrived, and Globox said, "we can't shoot them down, now what?" "If we want to swim faster, we must go between them," said Grand Minimus. "Is it me or are those storm clouds," said Goth Teensy. "We must be getting close," said Murfy, going back into the water. Then the eels disappeared when the Rayman 5 entered the area of the Mystical Pique. They get off of their mosquitos, waved goodbye to them and freed a cage Electoons. When the Magician appeared, he said, "you made it to the fifth world…Welcome to the Mystical Pique. That will be 350 Lums for 2 Electoons." "Ok, everyone. We need to find the last nymph; Helena Handbasket and free this place. Let's go," said Rayman, leads the way. When the Rayman 5 leaves, the Magician laughs while his eyes glow red.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Mosey the Mountain

When the Rayman 5 entered area 1, Rayman is so impressed by the beauty of the Mystical Pique that he said, "I always dreamed of going to a mountain. I was planning to take my ex-gal here for our honeymoon after our wedding. I miss her so." "The Mystical Pique has three different environments; a mountain, a cave, and a snowy environment. The world consists of old enemies like the Stone men and lava rocks. It seems more of the Red Wizards reside in this world, as well as the Fakirs who meditate in the cave environment," said Grand Minimus. "Hey, look! Darktoons and Darkroots," said Murfy, seeing them as the five are walking through. "That's odd… this place is supposed to be peaceful," said Globox. "It means the source of the Nightmares and Darktoons must be at the top of the mountain," said Rayman. "Rayman is right. We getting close to whoever is behind the Nightmares coming back," said Grand Minimus, as he and his allies entered the 2nd area.

The five then sees Helena Handbasket captured by a Darktoon. "I want out! Save me, Rayman 5," said Helena, as the Darktoon carries her away. "After that Darktoon," said Rayman, leads the chase. Then the Rayman 5 jumps and flies after them until they reached the top. "They're on the roof," said Globox. "Throw Rayman," said Goth Teensy. Globox throws Rayman, and he frees Helena. Then she said, "Yeah! Well done, Rayman 5. Here's my power tooooo…RUN ON WALLS!" "Yeah! I got all my powers back," said Rayman. "Let's get going," said Grand Minimus, pulls the switch and opens the gate. Before Rayman can go with his team, Helena lassos him and smothers him with pink kisses. "See you soon, my Rayman," she said as she flies off.

When Rayman catches up to his team in area 3, wipes off the kisses and Goth Teensy says, "hey, Rayman. Do me a favor and throw me to the switch. We need to free the Red Wizards." "You got it," he said, tossing Goth to the switch. Then Red Wizards get free and runs up the mountain, and the 5 follows them. "I see… they need us to do a ritual to open the door," said Grand Minimus, doing it with his friends and the wizards. When the door open, the Original Rayman 5 enters.

When the five arrived in the sixth area, they find two Psychlops and two Lividstones guarding the caged Electoons. "I got this," said Goth Teensy, takes care of the enemies and free the Electoons. "Rayman 5, you have outdone yourselves. That will be 350 Lums for 5 Electoons," said the Magician. "Alright, let's keep going, team. We're doing great," said Rayman.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Mystical Munkeys/Way of the Electoons

As the Original Rayman 5 walks their way through areas 1-5, Rayman says, "guys, have you been notice something strange about this place?" "Like what," Globox asking. "Like metal parts all over the snow." "Some of the parts of the mountain are junkyards," said Grand Minimus. "But isn't the place suppose to be clean?" "Yes, but we do need a junkyard," said Goth Teensy. "I don't know, you guys. Something doesn't feel right." "Hey, Rayman. Did you know that your life orb inside you is glowing," said Murfy, sees Rayman's body is glowing bright yellow light. "I knew something didn't feel right in my guts." "Your light only glows if a being of pure darkness has come," said Grand Minimus. "Do you know what this means," said Globox. "The could be a possible chance that 'HE's back," said Goth Teensy. "You mean Mr. Dark?! He's back?!" "That's impossible! He was destroyed a few months ago along with the Glade of Nightmares," said Murfy.

As the five climbs in areas 6 and 7, Rayman said, "the nymphs brought me back to life, maybe someone brought him back too." "Then this person must be connected to Nightmares coming back," said Globox. "I can't believe what I'm about to say, but you're right. I like to get my hands on this person," said Grand Minimus. "We're getting close to the top, team," said Goth Teensy, entering the last area. "Let's do this," said Rayman, fights off the three Stone men with Globox and Murfy. Then Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy free the caged Electoons. "Ok, Rayman 5. That will be 350 Lums for 5 Electoons," said the Magician. "Hey, Magician. Have noticed anything strange going on in Mystical Pique," said Rayman, as he trades the Lums for the Electoons. "No… Why? By the way, Helena is waiting for you." "Oh, yeah! Let's go, men."

When the 5 finds Helena Handbasket, she said, "there you are. We can create a magical bridge now thanks to all the Electoons you set free!" "Go, Electoons, go," said Rayman, as the Electoons formed as a bridge. "Way to go! We've saved enough Electoons to repair the path and reach a new world," said Murfy. "Let's bounce and run!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Golly G. Golem/Time to Separate

The Original Rayman 5 entered area 7 and Rayman said, "see?! I knew something was up! Metal and scrap were falling from the sky?! That is suspicious." "So, the Pique isn't supposed to be a junkyard," said Globox. "Correct and we almost died from these falling while trying to get here," said Grand Minimus. "Let's avoid those falling pieces of metal. Where do you think they came from," said Goth Teensy. "Maybe from the source in the sky," said Murfy. But then the five stops talking when they're on Golem.

"It's Golem, the Guardian to the Gateway of the Moody Clouds," said Murfy. "Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy, take the right of his head. Murfy takes the top of the head. Globox and I will take the left side," said Rayman. When the bubos appeared, the five attacked. Once Golem is defeated, the five climbs up and frees the caged Electoons. "Well done, Rayman 5. You completed your adventure, and you get 5 Electoons for free," said the Magician. "Just take these Lums, and our adventure hasn't finished yet," said Rayman, gives the Lums to Magician. "Yeah. We need to get into the clouds find the source of what's happening lately," said Globox. "No! There's no way to get into the Moody Clouds. It's impossible," said the Magician. "That's the least magical thing you said, Magician," said Grand Minimus. "I have a name you know." "Really? What is it," said Goth Teensy. "Ales Mansay…" "Weren't you the Teensy that keeps failing in the magic classes and your classmates made fun of you for that? I'm sorry for you, and I'm sure your magic will do good." "Um….? Thanks?" "Besides, we got the Dreamer's Door…It'll take us to the Moody Clouds in no time. Let's go," said Murfy, guides his team and leaves the Magician in shock. "What?! Oh… So be it…."

When the Rayman 5 arrived at the Dreamer's Door, they find the Betilla, Holly, Edith, Annetta and Helena and four Teensies there. "This is it! Time to find the source," said Rayman. "Thank you for saving my sisters! Now, we fear the Kings of each Land have succumbed to the nightmare!... We need their magic to enter the Dreamer's Door. Seek them out," said Helena. "Oh… But where do we find them," said Globox. "There names are: Carnivora, Mocking Bird, El Stomacho and Creveton," said Grand Minimus. "Carnivora is in the Ticklish Temples, Jibberish Jungle. And Mocking Bird is in the Grumbling Grottos, Desert of Dijiridoos," said Goth Teensy. "El Stomacho is located in Luscious Lakes, Gourmand Land. And Creveton is at the Angsty Abyss, Sea of Serendipity," said Murfy. "I think we need split up. I'll take Carnivora, Grand will take Mocking Bird, Globox got El Stomacho, and Goth gets Creveton," said Rayman. "What about me?! What can I do," said Murfy. "We collected all 10 Skull Teeth. Maybe you can get revenge on the folk in the Land of the Livid Dead." "Sounds great. At least I won't miss any action, once we split." "You got it! Let's move out!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Poor Little Daisy

With Rayman, he arrives at the areas of Carnivora. "Thank goodness; I made it to this place. The Ticklish Temples weren't very ticklish at all. Now, where is Carnivora," said Rayman, walking. Then he realized that monster Carnivora underneath his feet and said, "yep, time to climb!" As Rayman climbs upwards, as the monster roars. Then Rayman runs away to the left and stops running when steps on a green vine. "Where is he," said Rayman, asking. Then the green vine disappeared, and he fell into the boss arena of Carnivora.

When he landed, he encountered the monster and said, "ok, you win. I'll fight you." When Rayman runs up on the walls, Carnivora runs into the wall with his head and grows a bubo on it. When Rayman hits it, Carnivora begins to jump around and to make Rayman run on the walls and ceiling. When Carnivora sticks out his tongue, Rayman gets on it and hit the bubo at the end. Then Carnivora turns back into his cute and normal self. "Why thank you! I don't know what got into me? I'm a vegan," said Carnivora. "Aw, yeah! Time to head back to the Dreamer's Door," said Rayman, as he magically teleports back to the Dreamer's Door. When he got there, Betilla is mediating and says, "thank you, Rayman. It's a shame my sisters, and I can't kiss you now." "I don't mind. I wonder who Grand Minimus is doing?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: To Bubblize a Mocking Bird

With Grand Minimus, he arrived at the nest of the sleeping monstrous Mocking Bird. "I made it. Those songs will be stuck in my head now. Uh?! What's this," said Grand Minimus, pulls the tail of the monster. When he wakes up, he yells and flies off. "I'm guessing that was Mocking Bird," said Grand Minimus. When Mocking Bird came back with a bubo on his end, Grand hits it.

Then a wind current came, and Mocking Bird hits the floor away. Then he commands small birds to attack Grand, but he beats them up. Then Mocking Bird hits the ceiling. It hurt so much that his crown stayed on the limit and a bubo evolves on his head. When Grand hits it, the Mocking Brid made the roof disappeared and called spiky birds.

Then Mocking Bird starts to suck in air and spins around and Grand avoided it and the spiky birds. When the monster stops, Grand grabs his tail, and a bubo grows on his tongue. When Grand hits it, Mocking Bird turns back into his usual self. "I'm free! Did I fall out of a tree," said Mocking Bird. "Perfect! Now, to get back to Dreamer's Door," said Grand Minimus, teleports back to the Door.

When he gets there, he sees Rayman watching the nymphs and said, "my friend, Rayman. You haven't got a kiss from them, yet?" "Yeah, they finally gave me a break," said Rayman. "Thank you, Grand Minimus. Now, I can meditate with Betilla," said Holly. "Only two more kings to go," said Grand. "I wonder how Globox is," said Rayman.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: My Heartburn's for You

When Globox arrived, he said, "it was nice for enemies to let me eat some of their food. Who am I looking for again? Oh, yeah! My good old pal; El Stomacho." When dragonflies appeared, he said while running, "I'll look for him after I run for my life." Then Globox accidentally went into El Stomach's mouth and got swallowed whole. When he lands into the inside of him, he said, "where am I? El Stomacho must have gone so big, and I got eaten by him! So this what food felt when they get eaten. Oh, well. I'll get out of here soon. I better watch for the fire, acid, and Plombers."

When Globox reached El Stomacho's stomach, he said, "I'm in his stomach. Now what?" When he sees a budo, he hits, and it made El Stomacho hiccup in pain. "So to free him, I have to hit all his budos. Let's get this place cool done a peg," said Globox. Then Globox begins to avoid the flames on the walls. When the second budo appeared, Globox hits it, and it made El Stomach groans in pain. Then more flames stay on the wall, and it made Globox stay on the floating platform and avoiding flying flames. When they were gone, the third budo appeared, Globox hits it, and it made El Stomacho move his arms in pain. Then the acid begins to rise, acid bubbles formed, the platform disappeared, and the flames gets on the walls. When the flames are gone, the ultimate budo appeared, Globox hits it, and it made El Stomach looked like he's going to explode. Once the acid disappeared, Globox gets on the floor and noticed flames were coming. "Time to vamoose from this place," said Globox, runs away.

When El Stomacho opens his mouth while yelling, Globox jumps out of it along with the flames. Then El Stomacho turns back to normal and says, "I feel better now: molto bene!" "It's yummy to have you back, pal. Time get back to my teammates," said Globox, teleports back to the Dreamer's Door. When he gets there, he sees Rayman and Grand Minimus talking to each other. "Hey, hey, hey! Rayman," said Globox, hugs him. "All well, it was quiet here," said Grand Minimus, annoyed. "Thanks, Globox. Now, I can meditate with Betilla and Holly," said Edith, meditates with them. "As we wait for Goth and Murfy to come, we should get to know each other more. I wonder how Goth Teensy is doing," said Rayman.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Murray of the Deep

With Goth Teensy, he finds himself at the docks of the Red Wizards. "Thank goodness; I made it to the place where Creveton is. I never expected there would be a lot of deadly things underwater. Sometimes I think those things were telling me that I might die for a good reason," said Goth Teensy. As Goth Teensy swims, he gets past some jellyfish. But when he reached the spiky fishes, they swim away in fear and fast. "What got them spooked," said Goth. Then he noticed two giant eels behind him and said, "yep! Swimming for my life." Then he begins to swim faster as getting chased by them. "Out of my way; fishes, if you don't want to be seafood," said Goth, as he enters a dark cave.

When he finds the light, he finally encountered Creveton. Then the beast roared while swimming around. Then Goth noticed a bubo on the end of his tail and hit it. Then Creveton swims away and comes back with red creatures. Then the second budo appeared, and Goth hits it. Then Creveton quickly swims away. Then he opened his mouth that his the last budo and floats to Goth. When Goth hits it, Creveton turns back into his old self. "You saved me," he said. "You're welcome, Your Sea-ness. Now to get back to my friends," said Goth, teleports back to the Dreamer's Door.

When he gets there, he finds Rayman, Globox and Grand Minimus talking. "Younger twin brother, you have arrived," said Grand Minimus, hugs him. "Thanks for bringing him back, Goth. Now I can meditate with my sisters," said Annetta, starts meditating. "All we got do is wait for Murfy to show up. I wonder how he's doing," said Rayman.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: The Mamma of All Nightmares

With Murfy, he enters into the boss area of Big Mama. "Thank the dreams and stars I'd made it. I never expected those grannies to put up a nasty fight," said Murfy. When Murfy noticed Big Mama is sitting in the lave, singing and painting her nails, he said, "wow! She's big! I can sense nightmare aura on her. This can't be her real form." When he bounces on to her arm, she screams thus commencing the boss battle.

Then Big Mama moves her arms and her spiky bracelets to get him off. When a budo appeared on her arm, Murfy hits it and then lands on her face. He begins to punch out all of her eyes. Then Murfy falls back on her arms while she hits him with her spiky elbow and starts blind. Then another budo appeared, and Murfy hits it. Then he takes out the giant budo on Big Mama's face. When it disappeared, she turned back to her original form as Voodoo Mama. "That was a nightmare… Thanks," said Voodoo Mama, winks at Murfy. "No problem. Now I got to get back to the Dreamer's Door," said Murfy. "I'll use my magic to teleport you there." Then Voodoo Mama used her magic and teleported Murfy to the Dreamer's Door.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Riding the Storm

When Murfy arrives, Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy hugs him and saying, "Murfy! You're back! The Rayman 5 are back together! Let the ritual begin." Then 4 Teensies begin to bow, and Helena Handbasket says when the Original Rayman 5 gets near the door, "magic of the ancestors, we summon thee! Open Says-We! Hokus, Polokus, focus, focus…" Then the five gets lifted and taken into the clouds in a ball of light.

When the 5 reached the clouds, they find the Magician's hat and says, "no! No! No! Don't go in there! Danger! Danger ahead!" "Yeesh! No wonder, you don't come with us. You're such a scardy cat," said Rayman, gets on the mosquitos with his team. "Watch for those lightning strikes," said Globox, warning his friends. "Hey! Isn't that the warship from Sea of Serendipity," said Grand Minimus, sees the warship. "Yep, it is. Fire the obstacles with the bombs," said Goth Teensy. "Look at all of this machinery in the clouds. It looks like a city," said Murfy. "But who would build a utopia of machinery in the clouds," Globox asking. "Possible for world domination," said Grand Minimus, as he and the team lands. And they free three cages of Electoons. "Ok, Rayman 5. Let's roll," said Rayman, leads the way.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: The Reveal

Before entering the room of who is behind everything, the Original Rayman 5 are preparing themselves. "Ok, 5. This is it. We're going to meet whoever is responsible for the Nightmares to return, blame us for the Darktoons coming and the exitance of the Moody Clouds," said Rayman. "I can't wait to punch this person in the gut," said Globox. "This person has to be smart to create the Clouds," said Grand Minimus. "And it has to be a fan of Mr. Dark," said Goth Teensy. "And it has to be someone who gathered all of the Lums we found trapped in the power bubbles of the city," said Murfy. "It's now or never. Here we go," said Rayman, enters the room with his teammates.

When the Original Rayman 5 enters the room, they see the Magician typing on the computer. "The Magician," said the 5, in shock. "I knew this day would come… You have finally uncovered the truth," said the Magician, rips his star off his hat. "Ales Mansay! How could you…betray your home for Mr. Dark," said Rayman, with anger. "The Glade of Dreams was never my home. I'm a Nightmare! The Glade of Nightmares was my home until you destroyed it, Rayman!" "He didn't destroy it. The Protoon did," said Globox. "But you were our friend," said Grand Minimus. "I was just a spy for Mr. Dark to plan to conquer the Glade of Dreams. I was making sure that everyone minded their business when Mr. Dark attacked the Valley of Ray-people. We thought we're going to win until Rayman came."

"How dare being a spy and a minion to Mr. Dark," said Goth Teensy. "I was no minion to him… I had a relationship with him. Like Murfy had to the Bubble Dreamer." "You were Mr. Dark's assistance to ruling the Glade of Nightmares," said Murfy. "That's right…. Thanks to Rayman, my beloved master is DEAD! I will avenge him! By killing the last Rayman of his kind, rule the Glade of Dreams and cover it with darkness." Then the Magician gets on his desk, pulls a lever and revealing a trap door underneath the 5's feet.

When the 5 fell down into Mecha Carnivora area, Rayman said, "ooh! When I get my hands on that son of a liar traitor McStabber-in-the-back-magician, I claw out his eyes and remove his hair!" Then the Rayman 5 noticed two robots were trying to stop Mecha Carnivora but failed. "Gaah! A robot version of Carnivora; King of the Jibberish Jungle and Ticklish Temples! Runaway," said Murfy, guides his team away from it. But Goth Teensy wants to fight, but Grand Minimus grabs him on the back to make him follow the team. When the Original Rayman 5 reached to the end, the boss battle begins.

Mecha Carnivora begins to ram into the wall to hit the 5 but gets a budo on his head. "Goth, hit it," said Rayman. "You got it," said Goth Teensy, hits the budo. Then Mecha Carnivora starts climbing into the ceiling and tries to hit the heroes with its head again. Once the robot gets on the floor on its head, a budo appeared on its bottom. "I got this, men," said Grand Minimus, hit it.

Once Mecha Carnivora is destroyed, our heroes fall down into the battle arena of Mecha Mocking Bird. When it flew above the heroes, Globox hits the budo on it behind when it emerges. Then a wind current appears, and the Mech Mocking Bird tries to attack with mecha fishes. But Globox destroyed them all, and then the robot hits the ceiling with its head. But then budo appears and Rayman hits it; thus destroying the Mech. "Was that all he got? Let's get him, boys," said Rayman, leads his team up back to the Magician's office.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: The Sacrifice of Goth Teensy

Once the Original Rayman 5 reaches the door to the Magician's Office, Rayman kicks the door down as the Magician isn't facing him with silence. "Ales Mansay, as the leader of the Rayman 5; my team and I place you under arrest for a spy, traitor, supporter of Mr. Dark, building the Moody Clouds for world domination, bringing the Nightmares back, taken the Lums we collected for your plans and using our snoring beatbox rapping to bring the Darktoons out of the Land of the Livid Dead," said Rayman. "What about for murdering," said the Magician, takes out a flame blower and aims at Rayman. When he fired, Goth Teensy says while saving Rayman's life by pushing him aside, "Rayman, watch out!"

The flames get on Goth Teensy, and he died from being burned. When he lies on the floor from being heated and killed; Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Murfy said with tears and grieving in eyes, "GOTH TEENSY!" When Grand Minimus picks up the burnt body of Goth Teensy, he said with great sorrow, "brother…my younger twin brother…NO! You were too young to die!" "You monster! We'll destroy you for the death of our friend," said Globox, with anger and tears. "Ha! Rayman is gone. Rayman is gone…Wait, what?! Aw, come on," said the Magician, dances to the music. Then the music made Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Murfy dance to it. "Hey! I can't resist this beat," said Murfy. "I can't control my feet or joy," said Globox. "Haha! So long, Loser 5," said the Magician, making an 'L' with his hand on his forehead and escapes. "Come on, men! Let's get him," said Rayman, chases after him with Globox, Grand Minimus carrying the dead burnt body of Goth Teensy and Murfy.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Get Away!

Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus and Murfy chases the Magician through the falling apart Moody Clouds. While chasing him, Rayman shout with great anger, "MAGICIAN! YOU SON OF A TRAITOR! WAIT UNTIL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!" "Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you? You guys are insane," said the Magician, running as fast as he could. "Don't play dumb with me! You betray us for Mr. Dark for being his assistance." "Yeah. You lied to us the whole time," said Globox. "You also tricked us into giving you the Lums we collected to complete your evil scheme," said Murfy. "And you also killed my brother; Goth Teensy. Just wait until we catch you. I'm going to behead when I grab you with my bare hands," said Grand Minimus, carrying a burnt and dead Teensie. The Magician stops running when he made it to a cliff. Rayman, Globox, Murfy, and Minimus stops running and saunters to The Magician. "Any last words before we turn you in, traitor," said Rayman, preparing his fists to beat him up. "Yes. Goodbye, Loser 5," said The Magician, jumping off the cliff with his L-shaped on his forehead. The four heroes ran to the cliff and looked down; seeing nothing but clouds. "I guess we won," said Rayman, scratching his head with confusion. "That was too easy, and I never got the chance to punch him in the guts," said Globox with disappointment. "Look on the bright side, men. At least, my brother is avenged," said Minimus, shed into tears and drying his eyes; quickly. "We're sorry for you, Grand Minimus. When we get back to the Snoring Tree, we'll make a funeral for him," said Murfy, patting his back. "You're right. Let's go."

Before they can leave, the ground started to shake. "What's happening? Do you guys feel and hear that," said Rayman. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in," said Globox. "Not you, you oversize blue beach ball. The ground is shaking," said Minimus. "Is there an earthquake or is the city falling apart so quickly," said Murfy. Then Rayman looked back at the cliff and said, "it's neither. Look!" When all four heroes turned around, they saw an airship coming from where the Magician fell. The four heroes got angry when seeing the Magician with two of his minions on the roof of the ship. He laughed evilly, make an L with his fingers on his forehead and said, "Goodbye, Loser 5. And don't follow me." "That magical, family relative-killing, jerk traitor! He's getting away," said Minimus. "How are we supposed to get to him, now," said Globox. "I got an idea," said Murfy. Then he whistles so loud that three big mosquitos came out of nowhere and came to the heroes. "Riding on big mosquitos. Good thinking, Murfy," said Rayman, getting on one. "Should you get one as well, Murfy," said Globox, getting on one. "Don't worry about me. I can fly as long as I want. I'll carry your brother, Grand Minimus." He takes the brunt and dead Teensie from him while Minimus gets on a mosquito. "Follow me, everyone," said Murfy, leading the rest to the airship.

"Well done, my minions. I bet they're crying about their defeat," said the Magician, with an evil laugh until he gets poked on the back of his head. While he's rubbing his head; he said, "who did that?!" "I did," said Rayman, shooting him with bullets from his mosquito's mouth. "What the?! How did I not see this coming?! And where did they get the mosquitos? Pedal! Pedal faster, you idiot!" His minion pedals as fast as it can. "We need to slow them down. Globox, take down that door." "You got it, Rayman." Globox shoots a lot of bullets the door. When the door breaks open, our four heroes see a minion pedal to the metal. "Grand Minimus, take him down," said Rayman. "Sir, yes sir." Grand Minimus shots only ten bullets that caused the minion to fell overboard. "How did you know he will be defeat with just 10," said Murfy. "Did you forget I'm the brains of the group." "Hey, you got distracted by his music and dancing too," said Globox with annoyance. "Come on, men. Less talking, more chasing," said Rayman. "Rayman, that doesn't rhyme." "Still, concentrate on what we're doing." "Hey guys, do see that giant glowing thing up ahead," said Murfy. "Yes. And it looks like the Magician's airship is heading right toward it," said Globox. "Oh, uh," said Minimus, with fear. "Minimus, what's wrong," said Rayman. "Guys, we need to leave right now." The four heroes quickly turned around and fled away from the airship. "What do you mean we have to go? Are we going to let him escape?" "He's not escaping; he's heading to his death. And we will if we don't leave fast." "Ha! It looks like the Loser 5 decide to retreat," said Magician. "Um, sir," said the minion. "Look at them. Fleeing so fast. Super-fast." "Sir." "They must be so scared. What a couple of scaredy-cats." "Sir!" "They're almost out of my Moody Clouds." "SIR!" "WHAT?! Can you see I'm trying to enjoy my victory?" "I know that, sir. But look!" When he turned around, he was so shocked that they're heading to the power core of the city, he screamed and shouted, "TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND! You stupid pilot, turn this flying balloon around, or we're doom!" "The pilot fell overboard, sir." "Ah, nightmares." When his ship touched it with the needle in front of it, the core cracked, and the city exploded. Back with our heroes who are almost out of the city, the fire from the explosion catches up to them. When Grand Minimus turns around, he sees it, screamed and said, "EVERYBODY BRACE FOR IMPACT!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: To be Continued

At the Snoring Tree, Bubble Dreamer, the Electoons and other Rayman Origins characters are waiting for the heroes to return. Everyone looks up at the sky and saw an explosion. "O my gosh! Did you see that?! I hope they're not up there. If they are, I hope they're alive," said the Electoons, who were all worried. Rayman, Globox, and Grand Minimus start falling from the sky while Murfy flies down with the dead and burnt body of Goth Teensy. The Bubble Dreamer quickly blows a giant bubble. And Rayman, Globox, and Minimus landed on the bubble; safely. "Rayman! Globox! Grand Minimus! Murfy! You're alive, and you won! But where's the Magician and….," said the Bubble Dreamer, until he was interrupted by seeing Murfy holding a dead body. "The Magician betrayed us. No, all of us. He is a fan of Mr. Dark; the whole time," said Rayman. "And he killed him. My dear, younger brother," said Minimus, crying out loud. "Sacre bleu! Grand, I'm sorry for you," said the Bubble Dreamer. "You should have seen it. We put up one heck of a fight. The Magician was about to burn Rayman with his flame flower, but he sacrifices himself to save him," said Globox. "I wish it were me who died up there," said Rayman with disappointment and unforgiveness. "Don't blame yourself, Rayman. I'm sure he had a good reason to save you," said the Bubble Dreamer.

A few minutes later, Globox placed the dead body into a coffin, Murfy closed it, Rayman put a lit candle on top of the coffin, the Electoons surrounded the casket with flowers and the Bubble Dreamer said, "Let us all not forget this day. Goth Teensy was a good family member, a great friend, and a trusted hero. We will never forget the wonderful and good deeds he did for us. May heaven give him a good resting place. We'll keep him in our prayers. As long as we remember him, he is here. But the moment we forget, he is truly gone." Murfy took out a trumpet and played "Taps." When he's finished playing, everyone leaves the grave and climbs up the Snoring Tree to the top. When they got to the top, Rayman turn on the party lights, Globox turns on the music, and Grand Minimus said, "come on, everyone! I'm sure he doesn't want us to be sad in our victory against the nightmares! Let's party on!" Everyone starts to smile, dance and have fun. "Hey, Rayman. My sisters and I forgot to say thank you for saving us," said Betilla. "No problem, ladies." And she and her sisters kissed Rayman on the cheek and continues dancing; while leaving with their smooch marks on his face. "Ha ha! Oh, Rayman. You are the ladies' man. Here's a wet towel," said Globox, giving it to him. Rayman quickly cleans the marks and said, "this is getting annoying. What do girls see in me?" "You're heroic, kind, strong, and let's not forget you're handsome too," said Grand Minimus. "Please. I'm not that attractive. Am I?" "Yes, you are. I wish to have that," said Murfy. "And I wish I had your problem with girls." "Someday, Rayman. You will fall in love," said Minimus, teasing him. "P-L-E-A-S-E. That's never going to happen. Not even in a hundred years. Let me get straight this: I am never going to fall in love." "Come on, gentlemen. We should continue partying," said Globox, giving his three friends each a glass of fruit punch. "I can't believe what I'm about to say, but Globox is right. We should be having fun, now," said Grand Minimus. "Cheers for our brave heroes, everybody," said Bubble Dreamer. "CHEERS!" The party lasted until 9:30 when everyone leaves except for Rayman, Globox, and Minimus. "Goodbye! Have a good night, everyone," said Globox; waving goodbye to his two friends. "Ay, caramba! Just look at this mess," said Minimus, seeing the party all trashed up. "Don't worry about it, Grand. I can handle this," said Globox. He sucked the garbage of the party into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. "Good job, Globox. But what are you going to do with it, now," said Rayman. Then Globox shots it out his mouth like a cannon and into the sky. "Where you do think it will land, Globox?" "I say….in the junkyard." "Rayman 5, time to get some Zs." The three heroes laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

At the junkyard, the garbage did land there, but it landed on top of the dirty Magician. "Get up you, nimrods. I'll have my revenge. 1st, I'll take care of that Loser 5," said the Magician climbing out of the trash. He takes out a hand mirror and sees Rayman Globox and Minimus sleeping. He laughed with a wicked and evil smile on his face, he takes out his spellbook, points to the three sleeping heroes in his mirror and said, "soothing lullabies and counting sheep, you three will be in a very long sleep. You will not be waking from what you feel or hear; you will remain in sleep until your hundredth year." From his hand, a purple wind came out of it, and it went to the Snoring Tree. And the wind went into the three heroes' noses.

"Yes. With the ding-heads sleeping, I can conquer the Glade of Dreams that easy. My empire will live forever even during a hundred years" "But sir, only two of us had survived the battlefield. How are you going to make an empire with no army," said a minion. "Please. I have a book containing spells. I'll use one of them to multiply my nightmare army. Expand, expand my nightmare army; once it does, my enemies will be sorry. Multiply, multiply; an army that will never die. Make them strong with power and pride." Then dark clouds surrounded the Magician and evil creatures came out of these clouds. His new minions quickly bowed down to him. "We're impressed, O Scary One. But how are you going to command them when they are attacking each of the five areas?" "I planned. Double, double me into five. To command my army from the ground to the sky. The only one will be the real me. And I shall be general, and the other will be commander of chiefs. The nightmares will finally rise, the dreams will fade and hide. We will sound a giant battle cry, let my doubles and I live forever; in space and time. Goodbye to hope, happiness, and light. Hello to war, sadness and fright. May the sky remain forever as night, give me the power with all of your might." The Magician floats up to the sky; black lighting came out of eyes, the four pieces of the lighting turns into the 4 Magician look alike. "Well, who are these four handsome men I see? Oh, wait. They're me," said the Magician, floating down to the ground. "Sir, I can't tell which you are the real you," said a minion. "Remember, my minions. The one with no star is the real one." "Ok, sir. What should we do with the Electoons and Nymphs?" "I'm sure their powers are useless, but the Lums have the true power I need to take over the Glade of Dreams again. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" "Ok, sir. But what about the Bubble Dreamer and the flying frog?" "I bet the little Murfy is too scared to fight without his other friends. And the Bubble Dreamer, he's too lazy to save his people." "What if the heroes wake up?" "Even if they do wake up, there are four of them and millions of us. How can we possibly fail?" "What's the plan, sir?" "First, we will train the new minions." "Won't that take years for them?" "Yes. Then, we'll capture all of the Teensies." "All of them?! But there's 700 of them." "Don't forget, there millions of us. And then, we'll capture any human princesses." "But what if one of the princesses starts to rebel against us and join the heroes?" "What is it with you and problems into my plans?" "I'm sorry, boss. But that plan could have a lot of holes in it." "You may be right. Because I created the five biggest and worst nightmares ever. Who can stop me now? Hahahaha!" THE END…? *Story continues in Rayman Legends….;-)


End file.
